Dial In
by HeiHeiTstesetyun
Summary: Alexianos was captivated by quirky Sadik from the moment they met, and this captivation soon blossomed into something more as he befriended the friendly, opinionated student. However, will the trials of a controlling "ex" and Alexianos' hesitation to introduce Sadik to his family nip their romance in the bud? ArmeniaXTurkey, FinlandXFem!Scotland, EstHun, slight ArmRus, and others.
1. Champagne

Dial In

Summary: Alexianos was captivated by quirky Sadik from the moment they met, and this captivation soon blossomed into something more as he befriended the friendly, opinionated student. However, will the trials of a controlling "ex" and Alexianos' hesitation to introduce Sadik to his family nip their romance in the bud? ArmeniaXTurkey, FinlandXFem!Scotland, EstHun, slight ArmRus, and others.

Rating: T at most. There's a possibility for an "M" rated chapter (yaoi ;D) or two, but they'll be posted separately and won't interrupt the flow of the story. :)

If you don't like OCs or genderbends, this story probably isn't for you. Fem!Scotland, Armenia, and Fem!Turkey will all show up often. That said, please enjoy this!

Pairings list (in alphabetical order; I don't subscribe to the whole "seme-uke" thing): ArmeniaXTurkey, FinlandXFem!Scotland, EstHun, ArmRus, GreeceXFem!Turkey, and possibly a few others. Lord knows I love DenSu. :)

…

It was my first costume party.

To be fair, I hadn't been to many bashes before in high school (Unless you count family weddings, Hye Camp receptions, and birthday parties- none of which I'd had anything to drink at), and costume parties were usually reserved for October thirty-first, but still. The fact that I was a sophomore in college and a virgin to celebrating Halloween with R'n'B and cheap beer shocked my friends, who promptly decided that I would _absolutely_ go with them to the party, and _no_, I couldn't get out of it.

And so, in a senior's apartment a mile off campus, I sported round Harry Potter glasses and a black cape. An _awesome_ black cape, thank you very much. Eileen even agreed to dress up as Ginny, and Tino as Draco. Elizaveta went as Hermoine, and the two of us hung out together whenever Tino and Eileen danced. The room was packed- Pavla and Feliciano wore dreadlocks and proclaimed they were Milli Vanilli, Ivan and his date (Ming, a friendly exchange student from China) clad themselves in tongue-in-cheek Soviet garb, and still another student wore only a waiter's apron. Interesting.

Elizaveta and I chatted for a while, the both of us cautiously sipping our beer from plastic red cups, unwilling to make fools of ourselves while we were in costume. I wasn't much of a drinker, anyway, so this suited me well. Tino and Eileen, however, had already had three drinks each; one could tell just by the watery smiles on their faces and their spastic dance moves on the floor. Elizaveta and I blushed for them, though we weren't concerned. The two of them were only buzzed, and considering that they didn't have alcohol very often, we figured that a night of letting loose couldn't hurt either of them. It couldn't hurt us, either, come to think of it…

"Serpil!" Elizaveta cheered, beckoning her Scripps friend over to us. Though Scripps was the only all-female college in the Claremont system, I knew Serpil well from the Ski Club and eagerly waved her over, as well. She grinned, shimmying over in a gold belly-dancer get up, and took her place among our small group.

"Hey! It's good to see you guys. I saw Eil and Tino just a moment ago. Did you come with them?"

"Yep. I love your costume!"

"Thanks! I love yours. Hermoine, right?"

Elizaveta nodded. " You know Alex, don't you?"

"I sure do- how's it hangin', Alex?"

I was thankful that she recognized me and smiled to display my gratitude."It's going pretty well. Am I gonna see you on the slopes this winter?"

"I hope so! My coach says I need to save my legs for sprinting, but I'm sure I'll be going, anyhow. You're going on the Mount Baldie trip this New Year's, aren't you?"

"I am, and so is Tino."

"Great! I'll make my payment for it, then."

The three of us chatted a bit more before Elizaveta declared that she _needed_ to dance to one of the dubstep songs that blared from the speakers. The three of us headed into the outskirts of the dancing throng and moved in time, glancing about furtively at the others to see if anyone attractive was watching us (save for Serpil, who was dating Heracles). To my surprise, a tall man with a white mask (was he the Phantom of the Opera?), who was otherwise debating a major (the man's confident smile and the other's palpable frustration led me to believe he offered a better interpretation) glanced in my direction every so often. I stopped dancing.

"Who is he?" I didn't realize that I'd shouted this over the music, because Serpil turned around to glance over at him. Once her eyes were set on the man, she laughed.

"Oh, you don't know him?" My Turkish friend grinned. "You should, then. I'll introduce you."

I nodded, immediately curious. Why had he been looking at me? "What's his name?"

"I'm confident you'll figure it out for yourself." She winked at me as we approached the man, who stopped his debate to smile at us.

"Hey, Serpil! Serpil's friend! Good to meet you guys. We were just discussing 'Anna Karenina.'" His voice was lower than I'd expected, with what I thought to be a thick Chicago accent. Just like Serpil's…

"_Discussing_," the Literature major bitterly repeated, turning away from the masked man.

"Discussion, debate, tomato, to-mah-to. Anyhow, how's it goin', Harry? I'm Sadik."

_Did he just call me 'Hairy?' _Oh! _Harry! _I smiled. "I'm pretty good; thanks, Sadik. I'm Alexianos."

"Nice to meet ya, Alexianos. I could swear I've seen you around campus. Are you at Harvey Mudd?"

"No, Pomona. But you do look familiar…You're in _On The Loose_, aren't you?"

"I go to their events occasionally. I'm not quite as active as my sister, here," he grinned at Serpil, "but I must have seen you there."

I gaped. "You're Serpil's brother?"

Serpil grinned. "Well, _adopted_ brother."

"_Biological_ twin brother," Sadik poked Serpil playfully, "I was born a whole two minutes before her, and I think she's jealous." He winked.

"Two minutes longer in the womb makes all the difference in brain development, Sadik." His twin sister teased.

I laughed. "Well, it's good that I finally know the both of you."

"Likewise," Sadik offered another confident smile. "I'll see you, Alexianos."

"You can just call me Alex."

"I'll do that."

Serpil and I joined Elizaveta again, who we'd assured was dancing with someone else before we'd left. She was talking with her dance partner, a thin blond with suspenders, a "Vote for Pedro" shirt, and taped glasses. Deciding to let them continue their conversation in peace, Serpil and I situated ourselves by a bowl of tortilla chips and noshed.

"So, what did you think?" She asked, munching on a Tostito.

"Of your brother?" She nodded.

"He's nice. What's his major?"

"At Mudd, a lot of students choose tracks, so he does the combined Biology-Chemistry one. He also minors in history; he's really interested in all that Ottoman stuff, like you are."

This piqued my interest. "Really?"

Serpil smiled knowingly. "Yep. Don't worry, he acknowledges the genocide. How anyone doesn't is beyond me…"

"You do, too?"

"Me?" She smirked. "Of course I do! Really, just because I'm Turkish, Alex…" She stuck her tongue out in jest.

"Sorry, sorry, you just never know."

"I understand. So…what are things like with you and Ivan?"

I frowned- this wasn't a topic I necessarily wanted to discuss, but I figured I could vent a little. "Well, he chose to go to this party with Ming, so… I don't know. I mean, we're dating, but not frequently."

"Sorry to hear about that. You'll find someone else if it doesn't work out, though. You're a great guy, Alex."

I smiled. "You're nice, Serpil. Thank you."

"You know," she continued, wrapping her necklace around her index finger, "My brother likes guys."

"Were you trying to set me up?" I laughed. "I appreciate it, Serpil, but I barely know him."

"I understand. I just have to tell you- it's not often that Sadik stares at someone. He really doesn't have much of an attention span outside of the classroom…"

I processed her words for a moment, looking into the bowl of chips, as if it would somehow make sense of everything like a coffee-grind prediction. When I glanced up, Serpil was gone, and I only felt more confused.

…

I came to one conclusion: Serpil was buzzed at the party.

I probably had been, too. Sadik probably hadn't even been staring at me, or if he had been, it was because I had guacamole on my face or because he really liked Harry Potter. People don't just stare at people across the room. This wasn't a Stephanie Meyer novel.

I voiced this notion to my roommate and close friend, Tino, who only smiled sympathetically at me. I was thankful that I could talk about my dating concerns with him without judgment; sure, I didn't get into the gritty sexual details (not that I'd ever even _had_ sex before), but he was a great listener and gave surprisingly good advice.

"I dunno, Alex. He might have liked you."

"I don't think so. I probably drank too much," I insisted.

"You had one beer! And Serpil said he's into guys. I honestly doubt he was staring at his sister, especially considering that he seemed eager to talk to you."

"Eh, whatever. I'm analyzing this too much. How was the party for you and Eil?" I wanted to evade the topic. Truth be told, I was a little afraid that I might develop a crush on Sadik. Sure, he seemed like a great guy, but I could only imagine what people in my hometown would think of me dating a Turkish guy. Glendale wasn't too open to that sort of thing.

"We had fun. Sorry that we sorta left you and Elizaveta, but you two seemed to get on well. I feel great, man- I'm not even hung over."

I laughed. "Damn your Finnish genetics!"

"Damn your good luck! If you can pick someone up while wearing Harry Potter glasses, then…"

"Let's forget that. Anyway, wanna go down to the living room? I think The Soup has reruns at this time, and if we're lucky, everyone else will be too exhausted to watch TV."

"That sounds good. I could use some coffee, anyway."

"I thought you said you weren't hung-over."

He chuckled. "I'm not. I just like coffee."

…

To my surprise, Ivan came to Pomona's dining hall that night, greeting Tino and I as he dropped his tray across from ours on the table.

"Hey! How are you guys?"

Tino frowned- he didn't trust Ivan, and I could understand why. The two had gone to the same high school, and Ivan had dated Tino's cousin, only leave her while mentioning that he'd had serveral…intimate partners during the course of their relationship. The poor girl moved back to Finnish Karelia to attend university at Jyvaskyla, utterly heartbroken. Still, I didn't see why Tino held this against Ivan now. People change, after all.

I glanced over at Tino, a silent question conveyed. He nodded. Ivan could stay.

"We're fine, thanks. And you?" I answered, smiling for the both of us. Tino swirled his mashed potatoes with his fork.

"Ah, okay. I'm good, thank you." Ivan ignored Tino's solemnity and continued talking to me. "Hey, I saw you at the party the other night. You went as Harry Potter, right?"

"The party that you went to with Ming?" I smirked. I wouldn't let him off the hook _that_ easily.

He blushed. "She'd never celebrated Halloween before, you know? I would have rather gone with you."

"Well, I had fun." I smiled teasingly, and he sighed with relief. "Nice costume, by the way."

He grinned. "So you liked it? I thought you might, you being a history buff, and all."

Tino bit back what I believed could have been a Winter War comment and rose to stand. "I actually have to go. See ya later, Alex." He patted my back as he left.

"Yeah, man, see ya soon." I felt bad, isolating my friend like that, but I couldn't help that I liked Ivan. He was charming, after all.

"Anyway, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Ivan lowered his voice. I shivered- I loved the sound.

"Of course."

"You were talking to Sadik last night." He stated this as if he'd caught a child playing with matches or a kitten chewing on a plastic bag. As if _I _were the child or the kitten.

"I was…" I answered, a bit confused that he cared so much.

"You should really be careful of him. He's in my history class, and I'm not too fond of him."

"Why?"

Ivan furrowed his brow. "He's very opinionated. He thinks he knows everything about history."

I recalled the debate Sadik had been engaged in with the literature student. Was he a know-it-all?

I shrugged, remembering that I shouldn't judge too soon- though I would certainly keep Ivan's opinion in mind. "He seemed nice to me."

"I think you should be wary of him. I don't trust him."

I was taken aback by this. Was Ivan _jealous_? No- he was just watching out for me.

"I'll be careful," I promised.

He smiled. "Glad to hear it. I actually have to go, but I hope to see you soon, solnyshko. I'll call you."

I nodded. My stomach churned, but I disregarded the feeling. "Sure."

…

"Good evening, Claremont- you're listening to KSPC 88.7 FM. It is seven PM, a lovely Wednesday evening at fifty-eight degrees, and I'm Sadik Adnan, a sophomore student at Claremont Harvey Mudd. When I'm not falling asleep on my books I'm finding music for this hour. We have a great playlist for tonight, but first, let's go back to the summer of '68 with Scott McKenzie's 'San Francisco,' followed by Global Deejays' remix of the song. Here we go; hope you enjoy…"

"Woah!" Eileen nearly rolled off her bed, the magazine that she was reading sliding off her forehead. "Serpil, your brother's on the radio?"

Serpil smiled. "He has his own hour every Wednesday. He's not bad, either- I actually like a lot of the stuff he plays."

I kept quiet, not wanting to voice any of my thoughts too quickly. _He sounds so smooth on the radio. But more than smooth; comfortable. Happy…Why am I even thinking this? _

"Alex, you okay?" Eileen glanced over at me, her mouth puckered in concern. Serpil smiled, amused.

"I'll bet he's thinking about Sadik. You know, he talked about you to me."

My eyes widened, and I had to swallow thickly to compose myself. "…Okay."

Now Eileen grinned as well. "What did Sadik say?"

"He said that you're really nice. He also said that you seem like someone he'd like to hang out with."

"He really said that?" I blushed, chiding myself for not thinking before I spoke. Serpil and Eileen giggled.

"He did. _I'm_ convinced he likes you."

"I think so, too!" Eileen nudged me teasingly. "Perhaps ye'll be listenin' in on his show a bit more, eh?"

"Well…"

"Welcome back, listeners. Again, that was Global Deejays with 'The Sounds of San Francisco.' Great song, huh? I always cheer a little when they mention my hometown, Chicago. Oops- I'm not supposed to say that so close to LA." He chuckled. To my chagrin, it made me smile. "Anyhow, this next song is a Creedence Clearwater Revival cover of 'I Put a Spell on You.' All you Harry Potter lovers out there, enjoy."

"Oh my God!" Eileen covered her mouth, laughing incredulously. "He dedicated a _song_ to ya!"

"It's not to me! You were dressed up as Ginny- he could have been dedicating it to you. Or to Eli or Tino."

"Oh, these are lies, and ye know it. Why can't ye at least get to know the guy?"

Beads of sweat dampened my forehead. I didn't want to hurt Serpil's feelings, and there was no easy way for me to explain my trepidation.

And, truth be told, they were right. Sadik was a nice guy, and even if the thought of him meeting my family wasn't pretty (I had no idea how my dad or grandma would react- they were both nice people, but what if I had to face their silent shame- or worse- for the duration of my potential relationship?), I was getting too far ahead of myself. I could at least be his friend.

"You guys are right. Now, I'm into him like _that_, but he does seem nice. It couldn't hurt to try to be friends."

"Atta boy!"

"You won't regret it. Hey! How about you and Sadik come with me to the Coop Fountain on Friday? We could all get some pop."

"Pop?" Eileen asked, confused.

"Yeah, what's pop?"

Serpil pursed her lips in confusion. "You guys have never heard of pop? You know, the fizzy drink, like Coca-cola or Pepsi."

"Oh!" Eileen smacked her own forehead and chuckled. "Like soda! Is that what you Chicagoans call it?"

"Soda! So that's the other word for it. Yeah- in Chicago, we all call it pop. We could all get soda! And I can conveniently ditch you both."

I chuckled. "That sounds great, but don't feel the need to leave us alone. We should hang out more, as well. I honestly forgot that you were one of Eil's friends."

"Ye did? I hang out with this chick more than I do with Tino!"

"Well, you know what they say about Pomona students, in their own little world…" Serpil teased.

"Just like they say that Scripps students are misanthropes?" I winked, and Serpil laughed before replying:

"Okay, okay. Now everyone shush- I love this song!"

_"I ain't gonna take none o' your foolin' around;_

_ I ain't gonna take none o' your puttin' me down;_

_ I put a spell on you because you're mine, all right!"_

A/N:

Majors/minors of main characters (subject to change):

Sadik- Harvey Mudd- Biology and Chemistry track with history minor.

Serpil- Scripps- Biochemistry and varsity track.

Alexianos- Pomona- Russian Language Major, music minor.

Eileen- Scripps- Psychology major, business minor.

Elizaveta- McKenna- International Relations and Politics, part of choir.

Ivan- McKenna- Business Major, history minor.

Tino- Pomona- Physics major, music minor.

Eduard- Harvey Mudd- Internet Technology major, part of choir.

Note on Claremont Colleges: Claremont Colleges is a college system that houses five undergraduate universities (as well as two graduate unis) on the same campus. These undergraduate universities are Harvey Mudd, Scripps (the women's college), Pomona, Pitzer, and McKenna. These colleges are all located in beautiful Claremont, California. The Claremont Colleges are all private universities and their order of difficulty to get into generally follows this trend (from most difficult to least difficult): Harvey Mudd (which is about as difficult to get into as MIT- expect high school GPAs to be at least 4.4, along with very high SAT, ACT, and subject test scores), Pomona, Scripps, McKenna, and Pitzer (which is still difficult to get into, but in a different way- SAT or ACT scores are not required, but the average accepted applicant had a GPA of 3.9 in high school). However, they are all known for academic achievement and foster leadership, confidence, and ethical consideration. :) (I personally hope to apply to both Scripps and Pomona! Scripps, especially, as they give great merit scholarships.) The unique thing about Claremont Colleges is that their five colleges are all in consortium with one-another; therefore, a Pomona student can take classes at Harvey Mudd, as Scripps student can take classes at Pitzer, etc. They're fantastic colleges, and I'd really recommend checking them out if you like the idea of a small, private, academic university! :)

Hey, guys! :D So, this is my first time posting an actual ArmTurk story on ff net! I'm really excited for this- I love this pairing and I love writing fluff about it, so prepare yourselves. ;) I can't wait to start writing more of this, but as promised, I will try to finish up Knock Out and continue working on Good Will. Updates might not be the quickest (My choir is going to the UK and Ireland this summer- yes, we're singing at the track events in the Olympics! :D- so with rehearsals and my music theory class, I'll be very busy), but I promise that I'll put plenty of effort into the story. :) Please enjoy, and please review!

Also, please take no stereotypes, intended or otherwise, seriously. There are no hard-and-fast rules for any group of people, after all!


	2. Peach

Tino's alarm clock serenaded me with the all-too-harmonious sound of Finnish metal at seven-thirty in the morning. It was a Friday, and I only had Russian and anthropology that day, but I was still exhausted.

"Ara, shut up," I groaned to the singing contraption, ducking my head underneath the covers. My roommate laughed.

"Sorry, man. I forgot that you don't have a morning class today- I'll use my cell phone as an alarm next time."

"Don't worry about it- I have Russian at nine-thirty, and it wouldn't hurt for me to study anyway. Wanna get breakfast with me?"

"I'd like to, but I have to rush over to Mudd for physics. Hey- Eil told me you're hanging out with Sadik and Serpil tonight."

I blushed. "Yeah, I thought it might be fun to hang with them."

He smiled knowingly. People seemed to have been doing that a lot lately. "Okay, then. See ya soon- let's get lunch together. You get out of anthro at two, right?"

"Yeah, and you get out of physics lab at noon?" He nodded. "Yikes. Four hours of physics sounds like torture."

"Nah, physics isn't so bad. I would like to know how you got an A in organic chem, though- I wish I had." Tino smiled, and I dipped my head in modest embarrassment.

"Thanks- I like chemistry. Anyway, you need to get going!"

He stepped into his shoes quickly and threw his notebook into a backpack. "I do. See you soon, Alex!"

I smiled and waved. "Bye-bye." I reminded myself that I was lucky to have Tino as a friend- he hadn't even mentioned the awkward meeting with Ivan from the other day, and he didn't judge me for dating someone that he didn't care for.

I still liked Ivan, though. How could I have such an effortless chemistry with him if it wasn't meant to be? I just had to wait. Good things would come in due time…

…

Sadik had always loved history. There was something so entertaining about recounting the stories of the past; in interpreting, analyzing, and discussing them. Especially discussing them; in hearing others' views and stating his own. That was all part of discovery, after all.

Of course, it bothered Sadik when people spoke in absolutes- when they claimed there was only one way to interpret something. He was respectful of other's views and never tried to challenge their tenants…unless they attacked his own.

He took his place at the seminar table next to Elizaveta and chatted idly with her while the other seats filled up. His friend, a shy junior named Gupta, sat beside him. Ivan was the last to come to class (save for the professor, Dr. Romano Vargas), and as luck would have it, the blond man sat directly across from Sadik. _Lovely_.

Sadik liked most people he met, but Ivan was definitely an exception. From the way he spoke and debated others, Ivan seemed cocky and closed-minded. He couldn't simply agree to disagree- he was rude to others that didn't share his opinion. Sadik realized that he might have been judging Ivan harshly, but he didn't care much. When the arrogant man sat across from him, Sadik opted to look away rather than flash a forced smile.

Well, at least Ivan had a few friends. He got along well with Francis, who Sadik found to be perverted but benign, and Gilbert. He actually didn't mind Gilbert; the red-eyed man was cocky, to be sure, but too much of a space cadet to mean any harm by it. But Ivan was smart- very smart- and something about that frightened Sadik.

Not that he'd admit it.

Professor Vargas entered the classroom and announced that he had essays to pass back, and Sadik's rumination ceased.

"I expected better of this class on the last essay," he began, passing the typed papers back to the students. "However, there were a few that broke the mold. Sadik, especially, wrote an excellent piece. In fact, his essay actually made me think; that's truly a sign of a great paper, when I have to re-evaluate my beliefs because of it. His current event was the head-covering ban instated in France, and it challenged that the ban is both Islamophobic and sexist. Sexist, in that it denies women the choice of whether or not to cover their heads; in that the ban claims it 'liberates' women when the ladies affected by the ban are having their rights taken away. I had never considered it that way, but after reading Sadik's paper, I have to agree with him. Sadik, do I have your permission to put your essay on the overhead?"

He blushed with the praise but nodded nonetheless, surprised that the normally-crabby instructor was actually complimenting his work. Elizaveta congratulated Sadik with a smile and a pat on the back, and the other students whispered among themselves. All except for Ivan, of course, who merely stared at the screen and popped his tense jaw.

…

"Ooh, they have stir-fry for lunch today!" Tino noted excitedly, reaching for a meal-laden plate. He inhaled deeply- the food at Claremont was always delicious. "The stars must be aligned."

I smiled. "You must have some good karma. Maybe if I do enough good deeds, they'll serve us lobster."

"Maybe if you become a priest and it's Christmas."

"Ha! Maybe."

Tino found us a place to sit: a rectangular balsa-wood table by a window. We were in Scripps' dining hall, and so about seventy percent of the students we saw were female. Most of the guys didn't flock for the women's schools' dining hall until dinner, where they could try to find a good-looking companion to eat with. However, Eileen, Serpil and Elizaveta often took their lunches here, so we were more than likely to see at least one of them.

"So, how was Russian?" Tino dug in, scooping up rice and sauce-drenched vegetables with his fork.

"It was nice. We went over the lesson and then just chatted in Russian for two hours. How was physics?"

"Well, I made an error in one of my initial calculations, so I had to do-over a major portion of my lab. That wasn't so fun, but there's a really nice guy in class that helped me out. Do you know Eduard von Bock?"

Come to think of it, I'd heard Elizaveta mention him. "Eli's friend?"

"Yeah! He's a nice guy. I owe him for his help."

"I'm sure you'll help him out at some point or another."

"I hope. So, I'm going camping this weekend, apparently."

"Really? With Eileen?"

He nodded. "Her family likes to camp in Carpintaria every October, so they're coming to pick us up, since it's too expensive to rent a Zip-car."

"When are you leaving?"

"At four." Tino smiled. "I'm excited- I hope her family will like me."

"Of course they will! You guys will have an amazing time. How long has it been?"

"Thanks. Since we've gotten together? Almost eight months." He grinned. "But hey, it sounds like you've got a date tonight, as well."

"Ah," I blushed, "Not a date. Just a friend outing."

"You keep telling yourself that, Alex. I don't know Sadik, but Serpil is nice, so he probably is as well."

"Sadik seems nice, but I'm not sure…I heard from someone that he's a bit of a know-it-all."

"Really? Who told you that?"

I lowered my head, realizing that Ivan's authority wouldn't hold much clout. Tino understood.

"Alex, I'm not trying to be judgmental, but I wouldn't trust Ivan's opinion of Sadik."

"Yeah…I don't think it's fair to judge before I get to know him."

My friend smiled. "What am I even talking about? You're one of the most open-minded people I've met. Anyway…"

Tino and I continued to chat, and something besides the sweet-and-sour sauce shifted the contents of my stomach. It wasn't excitement. I couldn't have been that excited to meet up with a friend and her brother.

Could I?

…

Serpil, Sadik, and I met at the Coop Fountain for shakes and fries. Once we'd picked up our (unhealthy) meals, we found a table by the glass wall and a few retro seats to rest in.

"I'm starving!" Serpil lamented, gulping down her chocolate shake.

"Did you just get out of practice?" I asked, leaning forward. My friend nodded.

"Coach had me do four 400's, four 800's, and a 1600. With a core workout in the middle. I'm beat."

"You put me to shame, Serpil!" I laughed. "I did track my freshman year of high school, but I was in distance and always tried to do an 'LSD' run whenever possible."

"LSD?" Sadik's eyes widened. Serpil and I laughed.

"Long Slow Distance," I explained, tossing a few crisp fries into my mouth. He smiled.

"Just checking. You did track in high school? Why'd you quit?"

"My asthma got pretty bad after my freshman year, so I just decided to give it a rest. I was in band, anyway, so I didn't have much time for it."

"That's understandable," Serpil consoled. "Sadik and I were choir kids, and I know how it's hard to juggle music, studies, and a sport."

"How do you sleep?"

"I don't!" She chuckled. "Poor Eileen has to wear a sleep mask, because I keep my lamp on at all hours. Though Sadik is much the same way- he doesn't stop studying."

"You make me sound like such a nerd!" He teased before turning to me. "I don't study excessively. It's hard to on my floor, anyhow- I live with some pretty social Mudd students."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" I smiled dryly. He laughed again. I liked the way it sounded; deep and comfortable and good-natured.

"At times, it can be. So, you're at Pomona, then? What do you study?"

"I haven't chosen my major yet, but I'm considering Russian language. I might want to be a translator. I'm taking a course in Russian and another in Slavic literature. However, I'm also taking music, anthropology, and botany right now."

"You have a pretty full load, then. Right now I have biology, vector calc, ethics of science, Turkish, and history. Next semester I'll get to take both bio and physics again."

"Biology and vector calculus? That's harsh!"

"It's not too bad, but then again, biology is fun for me. It's vector calc that's a bit of a pain."

I nodded sympathetically. "I finished the basic calculus course last year, and I'm so glad I'm done. What about you, Serpil?"

She perked up and set down her shake. "Well, I have biochemistry, German*, track, and anthropology as well. I'm a little sad that we aren't in the same anthro class, Alex."

"Me too- it would have been fun. Weren't you taking Greek last year, though."

"I was, but lately I've been really interested in Germany, especially Bavaria. I may do an abroad study there."

"Cool. You're in Glee Club as well, right?"

"I am, though I'm not the most active member. Once spring rolls around, I'm really into my races."

"I couldn't imagine competing on top of my courses. Does it exhaust you?"

"Sometimes, and I think I'll quit after this year. I got a two-year scholarship for track, and at first I thought that was what I really wanted; to be an athlete; but after taking all the science courses at Scripps, I found a new love."

"It makes sense that you'd be interested in science, since you and Sadik are twins. Are your parents scientists, too?" I glanced at Sadik.

"Yep! Our mom is a chemist and our dad is a pharmacist. I was actually considering pharmacy for a while, but biophysics seems to be more my calling."

"Mm, you're acing your history class, though," Serpil mused in between sips of her shake. "God, this stuff is good…"

Sadik chuckled. "I'm glad Professor Vargas liked my essay."

I sat up. Was this the class that Ivan was talking about? "I think one of my friends is in your class."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Do you know Ivan Braginsky?"

His nose wrinkled at the mention, as though he'd just walked past a sewer drain. However, he just as quickly composed himself. "I do. He's a strong debater…very opinionated."

Well, that was interesting. The both of them considered the other to be opinionated! Sadik seemed not to be fond of Ivan, either, though he was polite in his response. I wondered why they clashed.

"Wait, Ivan? The guy that-" Serpil quickly remembered my relationship with Ivan and blinked slowly. "Huh. So, that's the Ivan you know, Alex."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled facetiously. "It seems like there's something I should know about him."

She shook her head profusely, embarrassed. "There isn't; I'd just never drawn that parallel before. Carry on."

"All right, then. So, you got an A on one of Professor Vargas' essays? Congratulations- I hear that's really tough to do. What was it on?"

"Thank you." Sadik grinned. "It was about the head-covering ban in France, Islamophobia, and sexism. I argued that the bad was inherently Islamophobic and sexist, as it denied Muslim men- and especially women- the choice of whether or not to wear a head-covering."

"Oh yeah- I heard about that! It's sad that the French government would do something like that."

"I agree. Governments do a lot of weird things, and usually at the will of misinformed groups…" He trailed off, deep in thought. I felt that his statement was referring to something else- in fact, I was almost certain- but neither of us continued that train of thought. There were some things too unpleasant to talk about in a casual conversation.

Serpil, Sadik, and I chatted for another hour and a half. The three of us were actively engaged in the conversation- we talked about our hometowns ( I had become an expert on Chicago after listening to them rave about it), our dorms, our professors, and our meal plans. By the end of our snack meeting, I didn't want to leave, and the twins seemed equally hesitant to go. However, realizing that it was getting late, the three of us parted and left for our respective dorms. After walking for about fifty meters, I turned around. Sadik whispered something to Serpil as they headed in the opposite direction, and the both of them smiled- white teeth against tan skin. It made me happy to see two siblings be such good friends.

My heart ached, and I realized that I hadn't called my dad or grandparents in a week. I rushed to my room, resolved to amend this as soon as I settled in.

…

"Alo?"

"Hi, dad." I smiled to myself; I found it amusing that my dad answered the phone in Armenian. "_Vonts es_?"

"Alex!" He cheered; I could almost see his wide smile. "I'm fine; how are you?"

"I'm doing good. Sorry I haven't called in a while-I've been pretty busy."

"It's okay- it's important that you keep up your studies. How are your friends?"

I spun around in my swivel chair, propping my feet up on my white IKEA desk. "They're good. Tino is going on a camping trip with Eileen's family. Elizaveta…I don't know what she's up to this weekend. I'll have to check up on her. I just hung out with this girl named Serpil from my ski club and her twin brother. They're really nice. How are grandma and grandpa?"

If my dad recognized that Serpil is a Turkish name, he thankfully wasn't bothered by it. I didn't expect my dad to be upset by my having Turkish friends (he was pretty open-minded), but then again, it was a topic that we'd never really discussed. "They're doing well- they miss you. You should call them after we're done talking. Good for you for making some new friends! College has made you more outgoing."

"I will," I promised, smiling at my dad's praise. "Thanks, _hayer._ How have you been? How is _Baklavan?_"

"Baklavan" was the name of my dad's bakery. He'd combined the words "Baklava" and "Yerevan" (the capital of Armenia) into one, thinking that the title was clever. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it sounded more like the name of a lunch truck.

"It's been very busy lately! But busy is good- busy pays the bills. I have some exciting news- the business is making enough money that, in a few months, I think I'm going to relocate it to Brand Street!"

"Wow!" This was _big_. The Americana was on Brand Street. If Baklavan relocated there, it had the potential of getting tenfold the amount of customers. However, rent was expensive. "Congratulations! Things must be going really well, then."

"They are!" He paused for a moment, letting the possibility wash over him. "Anyhow, I'm proud of you. I was a pretty average student, but you've done so well in school. I may not like Alysa, but I'll always love her half in you. Keep up the good work with your studies."

"Thank you, dad." Alysa was my mother, though only in legal name. My dad and she had dated in high school, and she was pregnant with me at age nineteen. However, she didn't see a future with my dad; she was covertly dating someone else at the same time. In fact, my dad had to order a paternity test to know whether or not I was his, though once the results came back that I was a Kirzigian, he asked for shared custody of me. Alysa, not wanting to bother with a child anyhow, granted him full. My mother was never involved in my life, and my dad rarely talked about her. One of the few things I did know about her was that she was brilliant- she'd graduated at the top of her class and had attended UCLA.

My dad went to community college and then CSUN, earning a bachelor's in business while raising me (with plenty of help from my grandparents, who spoke very little English). My grandparents expected a lot from me from the time I could walk. By the time I was three, they had already taught me how to read in Armenian- by the time I was three-and-a-half, my dad had shown me how to read in English as well. That could be the reason that I had studied so much in high school- when your family encourages you to work to your full potential without acting like slavedrivers, you don't want to let them- or yourself- down.

"Love you, Alexianos."

"I love you, too, dad. Take care."

…

A/N: Whoo hoo! I've started to piece together what will happen in this story, and I'm excited for it. I love writing anything with Armenia in it, and Turkey is so much fun. Speaking of which, my friend is taking calculus at UCLA this summer, and he's staying on campus for it. I might get to visit him and his roommate (from Turkey! :D) tomorrow. So I'm hyped for that, haha- I hope it all works out.

Aaaanyway, you're all wondering why I put that little "*" next to the word German, right? Well, Germany has a huge Turkish population outside of Turkey, so I thought it might fit that she likes Germany. :D I'm also considering changing the GiriXFem!Turk pairing to GerXFem!Turk- any thoughts on this?

Thanks for reading. Please comment, as well! :)


	3. Apricot

Serpil picked at the callous on her foot before sanding it away with a pumice stone. "I don't like him."

Sadik glanced up from his laptop screen. "You don't like who?"

"Ivan. The guy's a jerk to you and a jerk to Alex."

"Really?" Sadik was happy that someone else agreed with him. "How is he acting jerk-y to Alex?"

"They've been going on dates for a while, apparently, but he's always going out with other people as well. He even went with Ming to that party in lieu of Alex."

"Alexianos is gay?"

The Scripps student rolled her eyes and smiled. "As if you didn't already wish it so. Yes, he is."

"Ah…"Sadik blushed. "Well, then, I suppose I _really _don't like Ivan."

"So you like Alex?" She widened her eyes, a high pitched squeal threatening to break loose from her lips.

"Shh." He covered his mouth with his index finger. "I know you're excited about this, but don't say anything."

"You have to have more faith in me than that. I won't tell him. I _may_ or _may not_ have said that you like guys, though."

Mock horror played across Sadik's features. "You didn't."

"It's not that he minds. After all, we all had a great time tonight, right?"

Sadik frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please don't be pouty? I was just trying to help."

"Okay." Sadik grinned, done with his charade. "But don't meddle in this anymore, all right?"

Serpil pretended to zip her lips shut, a few muffled giggles escaping her mouth. "I'll try my best."

…

Sadik spotted Alexianos at the Scripps dining hall, pleased to see that his new friend was already sitting with Serpil, Eileen, Elizaveta, Eduard (a fellow Mudd student that seemed to be nice), and Tino. Gupta walked between Sadik and Heracles, the latter of which blushing when he saw Serpil. Sadik smiled- he found it adorable that Heracles was literally tickled pink by her presence.

…

"Hey, isn't that Sadik?" I whispered to Eileen, who glanced up. Surely enough, it was. He was standing next to two friends- Serpil's boyfriend, Heracles, and another guy that seemed vaguely familiar. Sadik caught my eye and approached me, smiling.

"Is there any room for us?"

"Sure." I smiled back, moving over to make more room for Sadik and his friends. Serpil chatted with Heracles while Eduard recognized Gupta (Sadik's other friend) and introduced him to Tino and Elizaveta. "How have you been?"

It had been a little over two weeks since my initial meeting with Sadik, but the two of us had already become friends within that time. We'd added one-another on facebook, swapped numbers, eaten a few meals together, and even hung out at an On The Loose* event. I was pleased to say that Ivan had an entirely different view of him than I did- Sadik was a genuinely nice guy, and we had a surprising amount of things in common. We both loved nature, hiking, music (especially jazz and folk), movies, and history. I felt that Ivan had merely mistook Sadik's confidence for cockiness. Besides, he and Serpil already had pre-existing ties with some of my other friends, and their friendship with Tino and me solidified our status as one singular group.

Over those two weeks, Eduard had also entered our group. He was a freshman, and thus he didn't have strong connection with his previous group, who made him feel like a bit of an outcast. He was immediately welcomed, and he got along with all of us well- especially with Elizaveta and Tino. Our small group was quickly expanding, and it was nice.

With things going so well, it was a surprise that I felt disappointed. Ivan and I had only talked once since our lunch meeting after the party, and that was because I had texted him first. Part of me felt like it was time to move on, but a louder and more insistent part cried that I couldn't. At the time, I agreed with it, and so my heart silently sulked whenever I was alone. Thankfully, my friends provided me with a good distraction.

While Sadik and I chatted, I caught Ivan's eye from across the room. He met my gaze dead on, his eyebrows furrowing for a second when he noted Sadik's presence. I glanced away and continued my conversation- if Ivan wanted me, he would have to make an effort.

…

_"Hey, Alex. :)"_

My phone flashed, alerting me that I had a text. I smiled when I picked it up- even if I was upset with Ivan for not keeping in touch, I was still pleased to hear from him.

_"So, you've risen from the dead! What was it like? ;)"_

_ "I've been so busy these past few weeks. D: I really want to see you, though. Can we meet up, soon? Just the two of us- let's hang out. ;)"_

My breath caught in my throat. _"When are you available?"_

_ "I am right now. :)"_

I glanced at the clock; it was six-thirty, and the night was still young, but Sadik, Heracles, Tino, and I had planned a chess tournament of sorts at seven.

_"Now's a bad time. I'm hanging out with a few friends."_

_ "Cool. Can I join?"_

I cringed at the idea. Tino nearly hated Ivan, and I could tell that Sadik wasn't fond of him, either.

_"It'd be nice, but it was meant to just be the four of us. We'll hang out soon, though. :) How about we get yoghurt tomorrow?"_

_ "Sounds good, though I wish it were sooner. I miss you, solnyshko…"_

His words surprised me- they seemed melodramatic. He surely would have texted me sooner- or better yet, called me- if he missed me as much as he claimed. Still, perhaps he had lost his phone for a while? I gave Ivan the benefit of the doubt.

_"I'll see you soon, Vanya. :)"_

...

"Alex, how are you so boss at chess?" Sadik grinned, surrendering his king to my queen. This was the fourth match of the night that I'd won.

I smiled. "You didn't do bad. I just used to play this game with my grandparents a lot, and practice makes it much easier."

"Plus, he's Armenian," Tino noted, and the three of them murmured in agreement as if it were some natural law that Armenians were great at chess (and not just a- generally true- stereotype)_ ._

"Sadik, do you have Netflix?" Heracles asked, already turning on the other's laptop and typing in the password.

"Yeah- it should be logged in. Do you guys wanna watch something?"

"I can't even understand your menu, man. It's in Turkish."

Sadik laughed. "Yeah, I was trying to study for my class by resetting my computer's language. Here, let me navigate it for you…Anyhow, you guys throw out suggestions."

Tino and I exchanged a glance, not wanting to reveal our utter terror concerning the Paranormal movies. Considering the third of the series had just come out, we were doomed.

"How about Paranormal 3?" Heracles suggested. _Shit_.

"Sounds good! Is that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course," Tino answered instinctually, giving me an apologetic glance after a moment.

"I don't mind," I lied, smiling in a way that I hoped was convincing. Sadik nodded.

"All right- let me just load it. I have some fruit snacks, if you guys want. They're on my dresser."

"Fruit Gushers?" Heracles asked, smirking. Sadik chuckled.

"Don't hate. They give you lots of energy during finals time, and they're a better alternative to Red Bull."

Hera shrugged. "All right."

The four of us settled Sadik's floor, facing the monitor of the computer. The movie began, and I began to wonder whether or not I could sedate myself through asphyxiation without dying.

The first hour of the movie was relatively benign, but shortly thereafter I felt like I had just swallowed twenty caffeine pills and an ecstasy tablet. Not that I'd taken either, before, but my rapid heartbeat and sweating forehead seemed like the symptoms that a crystal meth addict might experience after injecting a spoonful.

Tino didn't seem much better. His face was bright red- a clear indication that he was nervous- and he locked his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. This shit was _scary_.

"Dude, you okay?" Heracles asked Tino. My friend nodded.

"Yeah, I just get a little overheated sometimes."

"There's no shame in not watching it," Sadik offered kindly. "A lot of people aren't into this kind of thing."

"Nah, I'm fine, no worries." Tino smiled bravely and kept his eyes glued to the screen. The side of his cheek quivered.

The other two didn't press the issue any further, not wanting to bruise Tino's pride, and we all continued to watch the movie in silence. That is, until…

"Holy _fuck!_" Sadik cried, bemoaning his horror of an especially graphic scene. "What is- what the- oh my God…" Heracles was equally terrified- his normally deep voice raised itself in a shriek, and he clung desperately to his pillow. Tino and I exchanged a look, relieved- we weren't the only ones that were scared. The other two blushed, chuckling nervously.

"It's totally fine. This movie freaks me out, too," I admitted, smiling reassuringly.

"I hate when things pop out at me," Tino added, nodding in agreement.

"Do you guys want to watch something else?" Hera asked, trying not to seem too desperate. The four of us all felt the same way, and Sadik shut off the film.

"There's not much else to choose from, but let's see…The Three Musketeers…Some weird indie film…and Puss in Boots." He smiled sheepishly. "Who wants to see Antonio Banderas as a cat?"

"I would love to," Tino laughed heartily. "I'm a big dork when it comes to animated movies."

Heracles and I chuckled with light self-deprecation, agreeing with my Finnish friend.

"Puss in Boots it is, then!"

…

"So, what did you think of last night?" Tino shut his physics book, decidedly done with studying…at least, for the morning.

"It was really fun! Thanks for coming along, even though you dragged me into a situation where we were both scared shitless," I teased, sticking my tongue out.

He laughed. "Sorry man, but hey, we did a pretty damn good job of keeping straight faces. Sadik and Hera are nice. I'm glad that we're hanging out with them more."

"Me, too. What are your plans for today?"

"I was probably going to study a bit before going to LA with Eileen. Wanna come with us?"

"That sounds like fun, but I promised Ivan that I'd meet him up for frozen yoghurt."

"Oh. So he messaged you, then?" My friend asked, masking his disdain well.

"Well, yes, but here's the weird thing. He only did so after he saw Sadik and I talking in the dining hall yesterday."

"That is weird…"

"I know. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well…that's a tricky situation." Tino paused for a moment. "What do you think of Sadik?"

This question made me feel somewhat nervous. "He's cool. Really nice. Funny…how come?"

"Would you ever consider, you know, going out with him?"

"Uh…I haven't really thought of that."

"He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm just looking out for you, and if I can be honest- I think Sadik would make you happier than Ivan would. However, I'm not you, you know? Do whatever feels best."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it, but I'm just not sure."

"Hm…can I ask you a really nosy question, Alex?"

I somehow already knew what Tino was going to ask. "Is it about Sadik being Turkish?"

He blushed, unsure of how to respond. "It's not that I think you're prejudiced- I don't. I just kind of understand the situation. There was this Russian girl that I really liked in high school, but I was afraid to ask her out because I didn't know how my family would react. Is this what's going on with you."

I sighed, relieved that he could empathize. "Sort of. It's nothing against Sadik, but I just don't know…I think my dad would be cool with it, after some time, but I can't be sure. My family doesn't even know that I'm gay, because I'm worried about what my grandparents would think. Me being with a guy would seem bad enough- me being with a Turkish guy? I'm worried for his sake, too. I don't want to get involved in something that's struggling from the start."

"It doesn't have to struggle. Your family really loves you- I think they'd get used to it after a while."

"I suppose, but it's the rest of Glendale I have to worry about, too."

"I never considered that…"

"Yeah. I don't know- thanks for letting me get this off my chest, though."

"Any time. Eileen was thinking about this, too. We just want the best for you, but like I said, only you can decide that."

"You guys are good friends." I smiled. "I really appreciate it. Anyway, you go have fun in LA! Want me to recommend any good spots?" Tino and Ivan were both from Minneapolis, and so I figured my blond friend might appreciate some guidance.

"Nah, Eileen already has a few places picked out."

"All right, then. Have a good time!"

"You, too." I noticed that his brow furrowed- he was troubled, and I knew it was for my sake. "Good luck."

…

"So, how was the hangout last night?" Ivan asked, dipping his spoon into vanilla frozen yoghurt.

"It was fun," I answered vaguely, trailing off for a moment before smiling at him. "What did you do last night?"

He grinned back. "Well, Gil was having a party, so that was fun. I'm kind-of hung-over, though…But, never mind that. What have you been up to these past two weeks?"

"They've been interesting. Two new people joined our group- two Mudd students. Do you know Eduard von Bock?"

"The freshman?" Ivan's nose wrinkled at the mention, much like Sadik's did when I mentioned my date. However, much like Sadik did, Ivan quickly composed himself. "Yeah…he's rather unique. What do you think about him?"

Ivan's scrutiny of my new friends left me feeling slightly defensive. "I think he's nice."

"I'm sure he is," Ivan assured me. "By the way, you should really hang out with Gil, Francis, and me sometime. It'd be fun."

Yikes. Even if I liked Ivan, I didn't feel comfortable around his friends. I couldn't hold a conversation with either of them, and they couldn't hold a good conversation about something other than skirt-chasing or porn. Still, I didn't want to offend Ivan.

"Sounds good." I offered a watery smile.

"Great. So, who's the other person that joined your group?"

I knew I had to choose my words carefully. "I've been hanging out with Sadik a lot lately. He's a cool guy- he gets along with the group really well."

"Oh." Ivan glanced into his yoghurt, his shoulders tense. "Well, I'm glad to hear he's playing nice with you guys."

"You seem to really not like him. Has he done anything to you?"

"Well, yes and no. I thought he was really arrogant in our debate, and the other day when the history teacher was raving about Sadik's essay, he glanced _right at me_. That's a little weird, don't you think?"

"Hmm…" I took a bite of raspberry yoghurt. "I don't know. Maybe he was spaced out?"

"Maybe," Ivan answered grudgingly. He quickly snapped out of his mood and smiled. "Anyway, these past two weeks have been pretty busy…"

…

I left my date feeling satisfied. After the initially awkward conversation, Ivan was as charming as ever, and we both had a lot of fun. In the spur of the moment, we decided to take the Metrolink to West Hollywood, where we checked out the Russian shops and stopped at an Italian restaurant for dinner- the Vivoli Trattoria. He even insisted on paying for me.

"It was fun," I told Elizaveta, who listened intently. She didn't know Ivan very well, which was definitely a benefit. I had someone to talk about him with sans judgment.

"Glad to hear it." She smiled, tying the halter straps of her Kelly-green dress. "How do I look?"

"You look fantastic. Are you going out?"

Eli nodded, grinning. "Yep. With Eduard."

"Really?" I was excited for her- the two made a nice pair. "Good for you! What're you guys doing?"

"We're getting burgers at Eureka! I'm thrilled, Alex- he's so nice."

"He seems it. What's his major, again?"

"Internet Technology, but he's not one of those anti-social IT guys. He's kinda geeky, but so am I, and he's sweet. Plus, once he opens up to you, he's very friendly."

"I like him- I think he's a good addition to our group. You've chosen well, Eli."

She blushed. "Thanks. I'm happy Sadik is hanging with us, as well. We all love Serpil, and he's great, too. It's nice that you guys have become such good friends so quickly."

"I think so, too. Anyway, I should let you get ready for your date! Have fun."

"I will!" She giggled, hurrying over to her vanity to fasten a necklace around her neck. I closed the door behind myself, smiling. I'd just had a great date with Ivan, Tino and Eileen were happy together, Serpil and Hera were going strong, and Elizaveta had a promising date with Eduard. Things were going well…

But that left Sadik. What if he did like me, as Tino had speculated? I didn't want to hurt his feelings or make our fledgling friendship weird. And, to be honest, I did enjoy hanging out with him, but I didn't know if I wanted anything more than companionship with him. I really cared for Vanya, after all.

I shook the worry out of my head, intent on heading back to my room for some studying. I'd already had my fun for the day…

However, Sadik messaged me claiming he and Kiku, a Pomona student that lived off-campus, challenged me to a game of DDR.

Well, it would be rude to pass up their offer, right?

…

*On the Loose is the outdoor/sports club at the Claremont Colleges. :)

This was another quick update. And- sadface!- I still don't have any reviews on this story yet, so I don't know what you guys think about it. D: Wanna remedy this for me? :)

Still, thanks to everyone that's been reading this! I appreciate it. :D Spread the ArmTurk love, you guys!


	4. Rose

When I arrived at Kiku's house, I was met by the host, Sadik, Gupta, Aylia (an exchange student from Israel and, according to Sadik, Gupta's love interest), and a guy that had gone to my high school. He had graduated a year before I did, and if I remembered correctly, his name was Alfred.

"Hey, I know you!" He cheered, shaking my hand excitedly. "You're that really smart guy from Hoover High! Dude, it's great to see you again! What's your name?"

I smiled modestly. "I'm Alexianos. You're Alfred, right?"

"Mhm! But you can call me Al. It's a small world that you go to one of the Claremont schools! Let me guess- Harvey Mudd?"

"I'm flattered you think that, but Pomona. How about you?"

"I'm a Mudd student!" He declared cheerfully. This surprised me- Alfred was the star linebacker from my high school, and yet he had the grades to get into Mudd? I supposed I'd always assumed he was no stellar student, but he must have been brilliant.

"Congratulations! What are you studying?"

"I'm on the biochemistry track, but I hope to study genetic engineering in graduate school. How about you?"

"I don't have a major yet, but I'm leaning towards majoring in Russian so I can become a translator or interpreter. I liked chemistry, though, so I might take another course in it next semester."

"Chemistry's the best! I love it. Hey, have you seen that internet meme- you know, with the cat? Chemistry Cat! That's what it's called. Isn't it hilarious? Cats are so cute."

I chuckled. Alfred was definitely hyper, but there was something endearing about it. "I have seen that meme. Wanna hear a chemistry joke?"

"Yeah! Lay it on me."

"Okay. So two chemists walk into the bar. The first one tells the bartender 'I'll have a glass of H2O.' The second one says 'I'll have a glass of H2O, as well.' The first one sighs with disappointment- his assassination plan failed."

Alfred cracked up. "I love it! I'm going to steal that from you. Hey, come on in- we're all just goofing off in here. Kiku's _totally_ boss at DDR, though; you should see it."

I followed the enthusiastic American into the living room and sat next to Sadik, who smiled at me.

"You weren't kidding when you said your Mudd friends were social, Sadik."

"Ha! Were you going to spend your Saturday night studying?"

"…Perhaps."

He grinned, and I felt the pulse in my wrists quicken. I blushed- it was probably because I didn't want my heart rate to increase around him that it did.

Or it could be that he had a nice smile.

"Well, I'm glad I could save you from utter boredom. How was your day?"

"It was nice, besides the Paranormal 3-induced nightmares, of course," I teased. "I went to get some frozen yoghurt with Ivan, and it somehow turned into a day-trip to West Hollywood. You know, the ghetto part with the bars on the windows where everyone speaks Russian."

"Isn't that where all the ex-porn stars live?"

"I don't know, but there's a run-down X-rated theatre right next to all the 'pharmacies.'" Both of us laughed. "There's some nice Russian neighborhoods in NoHo and Glendale, but West Hollywood is pretty skeezy in general."

"It sounds like fun, though." I was surprised that Sadik hadn't even commented on the fact that I'd gone with Ivan. It was reassuring- he was happy that I'd had fun, and he didn't seem to care who it was with.

"It was. What did you do today?"

"I had a study group for biology in the morning, and afterwards I hung out with Serpil for a while."

"You guys seem really close."

He smiled fondly. "We are. It's hard to describe the relationship of twins to someone that isn't one- it's like there's another _you_ in some ways. Even though we're fraternal. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nah. My family's actually pretty small. It's just me and my dad, though my grandparents played a big part in raising me."

"Ah…" I could tell he was curious about my mother, though he didn't want to be rude by asking.

"It's okay, I don't mind talking about it. My mother was never involved in my life- she left me and my dad after I was born."

His face tightened and his eyes sympathized. "I'm sad to hear about that."

"It's truly fine- my dad and I are really close, and my grandparents are awesome. I couldn't have asked for a better family. Sometimes I wonder why my dad never married anyone, but while he was raising me, he was busy getting his degree and running his business."

"What is his business?"

I chuckled. "It's a stereotype- are you ready?" Sadik nodded, smiling. "He owns a bakery that specializes in baklava. He calls it 'Baklavan.'"

My friend laughed. "Baklava is Turkish, Alex!"

"I know, but people in Glendale eat it like nobody's business."

"Who wouldn't? It's delicious. You know, I actually make some good baklava."

"Really? Wanna make me some to eat during finals?"

"If you give me some of your dad's to try."

"It's a deal."

"Sadik, you should play a round." Kiku gestured to him, and he stood. The host continued, "You too, Alex."

I turned to Sadik, smirking. "I'm going to beat you."

"I doubt it." A challenging smile in return.

"We'll see!"

…

Sadik did, in fact, beat me at DDR. By a long shot. By the end of the night, my legs wobbled, and when I returned to my room I collapsed in a heap on my bed. I was _tired_. My day had been long but absolutely wonderful. I'd spend most of it with Ivan, speaking Russian and holding hands and even kissing a few times. He _must_ have liked me, then! He was going to ask me to make it official- I was sure of it.

Then, I got to spend the rest of my evening with friends. With Sadik and Gupta, and with Kiku and Alfred (who I suspected were an item, by the way that they shared food and sat especially close) and Aylia.

It wasn't that I was spending all of my time socializing, though. At the moment, I had a 4.0 GPA for that semester, and I planned on keeping it. I also worked two-hour shifts Sundays (double shifts on that day), Wednesdays, and Thursdays at an on-campus smoothie shop near the Mudd dining hall. During my freshman year, I used to go home on Sundays for church and dinner (there were no Armenian Apostolic churches in Claremont that I knew of, so I went to an ideologically similar Catholic one from time to time instead), but this year I wanted to cover a few expenses and practically begged my dad to let me work. He was against anything ruining my "college experience," but I managed to convince him that I loved nothing more than to blend smoothies and that it would be great experience for future jobs. It's not that I needed the job- I had gotten both merit and financial aid scholarships that basically covered the costs- but I wanted extra money to spend while going out, and I didn't feel right asking my dad for it.

I offered thanks for my blessings and fell fast asleep.

…

"Good evening, Claremont listeners! I'm your host, Sadik, and I'll be playing the songs that you love…if you have eccentric taste. Anyhow, the temperature right now is a chilly forty-two degrees; we're all ready for winter break and unpacking our ski jackets from the closets! The holiday season has already begun with Ramadan, and after a day of fasting I'll be munching on microwave pasta during the songs! Thankfully the sun's down. I'm taking the cheater's route and only fasting if I don't have any major exams, so props to all of you out there showing full commitment! Let's take it back to the 1990s with some R'n'B hits- here's Salt and Peppa with 'Push It.'"

So that was why I hadn't seen him or Serpil in the dining halls this week! I'd have to text them to plan a get-together that didn't involve food before sundown. I didn't know much about Ramadan, but I knew for sure that it was rude to eat in front of someone that couldn't.

Of course, this presented a new complication: Wow, the odds were really stacked up against my family being able to accept Sadik, should I date him in the future. Not that I was thinking about dating Sadik! Really, why was I dwelling on this? I _wasn't_ interested in him as anything more than a friend…or, at least, I thought I wasn't.

Really, it was best for both of us. Poor Sadik. Bringing him into the closely-knit Christian, predominantly straight, Armenian community of Glendale would be like throwing him to the dogs. I could just imagine how others would react…but what was I thinking? It wasn't like we were going to date in the future, so it didn't matter. It didn't matter…

…

_"Hey man. I listened in on your show today- too bad we can't get lunch together, but kudos to you. Can you, Serpil, and I get a late dinner on Friday to celebrate breaking your fast? :) "_

_ "Hey, Alex! :) Yeah, it is too bad, but thanks for the invite. Friday sounds great; my sister and I would just have to skype with our parents, first. Could we eat around 9?"_

_ "Nine is perfect. Where would you like to go?"_

_ "There's a good Mediterranean restaurant off-campus. Heard of Casablanca?"_

_ "I haven't, but it sounds good! I'll see you, then. :)"_

_ "See ya. Hey, since it's midnight and I'm way too tired to study (I assume you are, too, if you're texting me), wanna play a texting game?"_

_ "All right haha. How does it go?"_

_ "Okay, you know that 'two truths and one lie' game?"_

_ "Oh, yeah! Okay, you start."_

_ "All right. 1) I'm allergic to gluten. 2) I write fanfiction. 3) I've been arrested."_

_ "That's an easy one- I've seen you eat a cupcake and you're about as innocent as they come…but not innocent enough to stay away from fanfiction. ;)"_

_ "Ha! You've caught me."_

_ "What do you write it for?"_

_ "You're going to laugh."_

_ "Try me."_

_ "Tiger & Bunny?"_

_ "Good Lord, Sadik. xD Well, it's not laughing if I cover my mouth, right? ;)"_

_ "Fuck you! xD Haha, now it's your turn."_

_ "1)I have a crush on President Obama (just like Obama Girl). 2) I skateboard. 3) I'm half-Russian."_

_ "You've mentioned once that you're full Armenian, so it can't be the last one. Um…you have a crush on President Obama? (It's okay- I do, too. ;D)"_

_ "Haha, you've got me!"_

_ "We both have good taste. ;) 1) I've had sex with five different people. 2) I took dance lessons when I was younger. 3)I love to shop (secretly)."_

_ "You love to shop?"_

_ "No, haha! I'm not that stereotypically gay, Alex. :D But I did take dance lessons when I was younger…soo…"_

_ "Are you good? :D"_

_ "I'm not half-bad at classical dance. I quit when I got to high school to focus on my studies, though. I jumpstyle, as well."_

_ "So jealous. :)"_

_ "I'll teach you sometime! Anyway, your turn?"_

_ "M'kay. 1) My favorite show is Keeping Up with the Kardashians. I watch it on my computer.2) I flew a jet once over Cancun. 3) Once I had an asthma attack and a panic attack at the same time. It sucked."_

_ "Kardashians?"_

_ "Nope. ;) Second guess?"_

_ "The jet?"_

_ "Nope."_

_ "Shit, you had an asthma and panic attack all at once? Must have sucked. 0_o"_

_ "Believe me, it did. It was right before I had a flute solo in band."_

_ "Do you get panic/asthma attacks often?"_

_ "That was the only one I had with both. I get quite a few asthma attacks, though not very many panic ones. Maybe once a year, but yeah, they're scary."_

_ "They sound really unpleasant. :/ Don't stress yourself out too much, you know?"_

_ "I'll try. :)"_

_ "Okay. :) 1) I don't like chocolate. 2) I was born in Turkey. 3) I've never been in a relationship."_

_ "Do you not like chocolate?"_

_ "I love it! I wish I didn't, haha."_

_ "You were born in Turkey!"_

_ "Again, no. ;) Chicago."_

_ "You've never been in a relationship? :O"_

_ "I've gone on a few dates, but never an actual relationship. 0_o My parents are cool with the fact that I'm gay, even, but in high school I was always studying, and last year none of my dates panned out. I don't really mind, though. I'm content with the way things are going. :)"_

_ "It's the same way with me…I've never been in an official relationship. I thought things might work out with Ivan, but he hasn't said anything yet."_

_ "Commitment is important…well, we can't know what the future will hold, but regardless, it'll be good. :)"_

_ ":) How do you know?"_

_ "We'll make it so!"_

Somewhere in the night, I fell asleep with a half-written text and a cell-phone cradled in my hand and Sadik on my mind. And, for once, I didn't fight it.

…

"You look sleepy," Serpil mused, handing her brother a five AM coffee. They had to stock up on food and energy to get through until dusk.

"Eh, lack of food."

"Liar!" Serpil laughed, smearing cream cheese on her asiago bagel. "Insomnia is a symptom of love, you know."

"No, it's a symptom of infatuation."

"Touché, but you're still admitting that you have a crush. Were you up late thinking about Alex?"

Sadik smiled absently. "Well, I was talking to him until two in the morning…"

"Oh dear Allah, you are _sprung_."

The male twin laughed uproariously. "Serpil, that term has a double meaning. Ever listen to Sir Mix-A-Lot?"

She thought this over for a moment before blushing. "Oh gosh. You're a pervert!"

He held his hands up in mock defense, eyes shining with amusement. "I didn't say anything."

"Well, the sun is almost up. Finish your breakfast."

Sadik smirked teasingly. "So bossy…we really must be twins!"

…

"Well, you had fun last night." Tino grinned while taking a bite of parfait.

"Huh?" I rubbed my tired eyes, feeling disoriented from a lack of sleep. I usually needed at least seven hours, though I supped I could take a nap later on to meet my quota.

"Ye were up late talkin' to Sadik!" Eileen chirped, stealing a spoonful of Tino's yoghurt.

"Oh!" A sheepish blush crossed my visage. "Yes, I was."

The two waited expectantly for me to continue. I laughed.

"What do you want me to say? We're just friends."

"Alex, you're the worst texted in the world when it comes to quick responses, and yet you fell asleep holding your phone. You're not fooling us."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are weird. Anyway, how's it going, Eil?"

"Good, thanks! I'm studyin' like mad for the upcomin' finals, but other than that, I'm grand."

"Already? Finals are, like, a month away."

She shrugged. "It's never too early. And, of course, we can't be like the guy that got an 'A' in organic chem whilst barely studyin'." She winked. "Are ye still thinkin' of doin' somethin' with chemistry?"

"I don't know. I might, but I'm really enjoying Russian. I'm taking another chem class next semester, though."

"Which one?"

"Toxicology and Pharmacology."

"Christ," Eileen chuckled, "It's just like ye to take the hardest course."

I smiled. "Well, how about you? How's business law coming?"

"Not bad! My professor invited me to go to a patent negotiation with her. It's dry when ye're just watchin', but it'd be good experience."

"You must be doing really well, then."

"Thanks! I think so."

Someone behind me placed a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I turned around, relieved to see that the "someone" was Ivan.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"It's no problem. What's up?"

"Do you think we could hang out Friday night at my dorm? I could help you with Russian."

I grinned, almost stupidly. "Sure."

"Awesome. See you then."

"Damn, Alex," Eileen commented, though not with her usual cheer. "It's rainin' men for ye."

"You both have become very interested in my dating life." I raised an eyebrow, smirking teasingly.

"Oh yes- there are bets speculated on about who will win- Ivan or Sadik," Tino joked.

"Ara, but seriously…"

"Well, we just hope ye make the best decision, whatever ye do."

"Thanks Eil, but there's no decision to be made." I wondered if I was lying.

…

"It's so good to see you, dorogoi," Ivan breathed between kisses. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way.

"It's good to see you, too, jan." I slowed the pace, kissing him deeply. His arms looped around my hips. "I wish we could see each-other more often."

He nodded in agreement, leaning in for another kiss. I drew back.

"I really care about you, Vanya." My voice was low, my lips smiling. I continued. "And I want to know…how you feel about me."

"Well, that's simple." He grinned- such a charming expression that I could have collapsed on the bed, a beaming idiot. "I love you."

My stomach lurched into my chest as I lurched into him for a hug. "I'm so happy." We embraced. "So, so happy…"

"You're really special to me, Alex. You're reserved. You don't open up to just anybody. I find that intriguing."

I blushed. "You're very charismatic, Ivan. That's a dangerous thing, you know."

"I do know- it's led me to find you."

Our lips met, broke, and met again and again. It was sweet rhapsody to finally be his, and him mine. My euphoric thoughts were forgotten, however, when he fiddled with his belt.

"What are you…" I glanced down. _Oh. _"Ah, um, Ivan- I'm not ready for that yet. But now that you're my boyfriend, we have all the time in the world to spend together before it happens." I grinned hopefully but was shocked to be met with a nervous expression.

"Oh, Alex…I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

My smile fell. "Wh-what?"

He sighed. "I love you, but I don't have enough time to dedicate to an official relationship. I hope you understand."

I began to understand very well- the anecdote about Tino's cousin replayed in my mind. I felt ill, but still Ivan continued.

"We are, of course, a couple- I feel we've always been. I adore you. But, because of my schedule, it wouldn't be fair to make you commit to me. I think we should also see other people."

I rose to stand, my jaw tight and my face flushed with embarrassment. "I had hoped, _jan_, to only commit to you."

"Well, I just feel it's not right for us to call this a relationship, officially... because of my schedule, of course. But we can still cultivate our love-"

"Was this your plan?" I interrupted him, my expression blank.

` "Alex," he laughed nervously, feigning innocence, "ljubov, what do you mean?"

"Was it your plan all along to make me a 'friend with benefits?'"

"No! Alex, you must know you mean more to me than that." He rose from the bed as well, and I walked to the door.

"It seems you have plenty of time to date Ming- and God knows who else. Are you playing her, too?"

"Don't bring her into this! _Fuck_, are you really that jealous?" His voice had an edge to it, and I realized he'd shouted at me. His expression softened and he began to utter an apology. I cut him off.

"Yes, I really am that 'jealous,' Ivan."

He grimaced. "I know exactly what this is about; I'm shocked I didn't admit it to myself before. If you're so _desperately_ in love with Ivan, why do you claim to love me?"

"Because I do!" The air was still; we breathed heavily and I glanced away, not wanting Ivan to see the tears that threatened to emerge. "I thought I did, up until now…I have to go."

"And yet you call _me _the liar," he muttered. I shut the door quietly and, as if on an impulse, ran. I ran until I'd reached my dorm, not even stopping when Sadik called out to me on the lawn.

A/N: A long update for you guys- yay! I'm up in June Lake with no internet access, so this update will come late, but hopefully the drama in it will make it worthwhile. :) Please review? On fanfiction, I've yet to get any reviews. :/ Thanks!

By the way, for anyone that's a fan of Alexianos and Eileen: I wrote a short, sad, and sweet story about the two of them. Please check it out. :) It's called "Allergies."


End file.
